1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for object location detection, especially to a method which uses a multi dimensional sensing apparatus to detect the location of at least one object in a space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art methods for detecting the location of an object in a space generally use a plurality of sensing apparatuses to scan repeatedly a multi dimensional space with a fixed resolution. However, when the multi dimensional space becomes large, the scanning time thereof will grow accordingly. If the scanning time becomes too long, detection failure for a motion trace of the object can happen; if the resolution is reduced for shortening the scanning time, the discrimination of neighboring objects can fail. What is more, when the multi dimensional space grows large, the response time of each of the sensing apparatuses is prone to lengthening due to the growing of the volume of data to be processed, causing the sensing apparatuses unable to keep up with the motion speed of the object.
Besides, when an object is moving in a background, the data volume corresponding to the background can be by far larger than that corresponding to the object. At instances where only the information of the moving object is needed, the whole process of data manipulation of the prior art methods will be lack of efficiency.
To solve the foregoing problems, a novel and efficient method for object location detection in a space is needed.